From Orange To Pink
by Elohim Junior
Summary: A tale deviated from the episodes of the Orange Island League when our heroes are swept by a whirlpool and land upon a new area devoid of Pokemon. Adding to this is a threat of a new unexpected enemy.Will Ash, Misty and Tracey be able to face it?Find out!
1. PikaBuu

Today our heroes are enjoying another day on the tropical seas as they continue to explore the Orange Islands with their friend Lapras.

Ash- Hey Tracey, you think Togepi has some mo...Aaaah what is that?

Tracey - It's a whirlpool, a big one.

Ash- LAPRAS GET US OUT OF HERE

Misty- it has already got us

Pikachu- PIKAAAA!

Ash found himself lying on a bed. He could smell something distinctly familiar. Then it struck him_ I am in a hospital. But how? And where are my friends? _No sooner had this thought come to his mind than he heard Misty's voice " Hey Tracey look! Ash is alright." Ash was relieved to see them all safe and with pikachu back on his shoulder he left with Misty and Tracey. However what he had been told was quite unnerving. Tracey's words were still ringing in his ears as though he was speaking again " We were washed to a city here which is out of reach for the pokemons. The whirlpool surrounding this island is too strong so you may find no pokemon center here. And these people here know nothing of pokemon either."

Thinking that the day could get no more stranger, he decided to stay away from battles since he would not be able to heal his pokemon. _But there is no pokemon to battle here anyway._ Suddenly they heard an announcement, which seemed to emit from the sky.

"People of Earth, can you hear me?" It was a shrill, taunting voice, which seemed to cackle even when speaking. " Testing one, two. I am the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful wizard Babidi. Son of the all-seeing, all-knowing, all-powerful wizard Bibidi. Now, now no peeking, no sense in searching for me, you're not even close. I am using my compressive kinematical abilities to transfer my words directly to you, the people. We are so sorry to bother you like this, especially if you're having another nice piece of day. I do know now what its like to be pestered while having fun. You see, earlier today three nuisances did just that. Now, we're looking for them to return the favor."

"Hey Ash, Misty did you hear that too or was it just only me?" Tracey asked, bewildered. On seeing the nonplussed looks of people all around them it seemed that they were not the only ones who heard the voice. But the discussion stopped as they heard the voice.

" Please be courteous and remember that silence is golden, okay? I now present the stars of my own personal nightmare. These are the three freaks that I am looking for. Get a good look at their ugly faces. For they're the ones to blame for any or all the destruction that may come your way." In his mind Ash could see the pictures of three people out of which two were kids and one was a green alien wearing a white cloak and turban.

" Come out you cowards, unless of course you're scared to get a little out of me. I am rather creepy and more is in store for you if you refuse to show your faces. Oh but wait, first please allow me to introduce myself. The hands of death you now see is none other than me, the great wizard Babidi. They could now see a short green guy, heavily wrinkled and wearing a black vest and a blue skirt with a large 'M' on it. He also had an orange cape, which was quite large for him.

" And this is my faithful servant Majin Buu, the heavyweight champion of the universe. He may not seem like much but he is actually quite unstoppable. Just look at him pumping his fists like that." Now they could see a pink fat creature wearing a black waistcoat too short for him and a purple cape. He was also having a belt with the same 'M' as Babidi had.

"Now do you see this city? It looks like a lovely place, doesn't it! Well its citizens are about to get a special surprise at the high cost of your cowardice while you lookout from your hiding place. The following material is of a violent nature and may be considered quite unsuitable for kids. Enjoy this program. Let the fun begin Majin Buu."

Now they could see the creature called Majin Buu raise his hands to make all the citizens of the city float in the sky. With all the people screaming with terror the sky soon had more people than clouds. Then suddenly the creature shouted " BUUUUUUU" and shot a purple beam at the people. In a flash of purple light all the people were transformed into small balls of candy. Then Buu started sucking in air as though inflating itself. All the candy that was floating in mid-air now zoomed into his large mouth. Then he chewed and swallowed them all together as Babidi spoke again " This is but a small _taste_ of what will happen if you don't surrender." And then he laughed with the same shrill, taunting, cackle.

Will our heroes risk their own lives to save the innocent people in Babidi's way? Do they have any choice? Not as long as the always-hungry Majin Buu threatens to eat everyone in sight until the mystery trio reveal themselves. Will the evil wizard be true to his word and stop at nothing to lure them out?

Find out in the next chapter as the world remains under the terror of Majin Buu.


	2. Pokemon of the West

Ash, Misty and Tracey were still in a bit of shock after that message. Tracey then enquired from one of the citizens about the inhuman powers of Buu. The information he got was even more shocking. This part of the earth had many types of aliens with many weird powers. Although some Mr. Satan convinced the citizens that they're just some parlor tricks and that around seven years ago, another such guy called Cell had planned to destroy the planet. Some powerful guy and his son who could turn their hair yellow saved the world but Mr. Satan took credit for that. The guy whom Tracey asked had given his suspicions about Mr. Satan that he was thrown out of the ring onto a nearby cliff and yet the world believed his cock-and-bull story.

Ash and his friends decided that they aught to save this world and try to find the golden-haired guy who may have the power to get them out of this world.

Meanwhile people around them were discussing about the unknown announcement:

"Who do you think those three were?"

"Do you think that anyone will be able to stop Majin Buu"?

"Wasn't the purple-haired kid, the son of Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corp."?

Ash was shaking in rage. He wanted to defeat this Buu himself. When he shared this thought, Misty exclaimed " Are you insane? We are not supposed to use our pokemon here. We won't be able to heal them, remember?"

However, Tracey had something else on his mind. " I think Ash is right. If we find Buu its likely that the golden-haired guy will already be there trying to stop him. I suggest we summon Buu here so that we may be able to save the three others who would, sooner or later, become his victims." Misty looked skeptic at this idea. " How do you think we can summon him? You believe he may be able to read our minds if we try to contact him telepathically?" asked Ash. " Well, we have no other option," replied Tracey.

So they watched Tracey close his eyes and speak, " The wizard Babidi, can you hear me?" For a moment, even Tracey felt stupid at this idea but then:

"Who disturbs me in the middle of my tiring work of destruction?"

"I am Tracey Sketchit, a resident of West City. One of the kids you're looking for is the son of Bulma Briefs at Capsule Corporation. Hope you find him there quickly."

"Thank you for the information and if you disturb me again, I'll blow you to smithereens."

"Well guys, our work here is done," Tracey told the other two " I think now we should find them at Capsule Corporation. Can you tell us sir, how far is Capsule Corporation and in which direction?" he added to a stranger passing by. " I cannot be certain but it lies that way," he said pointing his finger. " Thank you very much."

Suddenly, the announcement of Babidi started again:

"Attention Earthlings Attention...So sorry to bother you once again but I seem to have achieved a piece of information I couldn't wait to pass along...It appears that Trunks lives in Capsule Corporation in West City. I hope you'll be there to meet me when I arrive else I'll make your friends and family pay the price."

"Don't worry Babidi, we'll be there to welcome you," muttered Tracey.

Ash and Tracey then shouted together:

"I choose you, Charizard."

" Go Venonat"

"Venonat, keep an eye out for a pink fat creature flying in the sky."

They climbed upon the back of Charizard and flew in the direction the man had pointed.

They were flying for about an hour when suddenly Charizard stopped, almost unseating them. However, when they recovered, the sight ahead shocked them even more. There it was, Buu, standing in the air in front of them with the wizard hanging at his cape. Babidi shouted, " Who do you think you are blocking our way?"

"We're here to stop you. And we shall eventually", said Tracey calmly.

"You're no match for me. I can defeat you easily", shouted Ash. But at this point, Buu and Babidi started laughing, as though uncontrollably, rolling and beating their fists in mid-air. Babidi smirked at them and said, " Buu go and teach these brats a lesson." But Buu simply turned his back on him. "BUU, DO YOU WANT TO GO INTO THE BALL AGAIN? DO AS I SAY."

"Wait a minute, hey Ash, gimme your pokedex", said Tracey, a look of comprehension dawned upon him. Ash handed his pokedex, which Tracey opened and pointed it at Buu. It spoke in a mechanical voice:

" Kuribuu, a fighting-flying pokemon, which has high regenerative capabilities. It has many magical properties and is considered extinct most people."

"You see Ash, it's a pokemon. I realized when its master threatened it to seal in a ball. I suppose, like Pikachu, it also hates poke-balls", said Tracey, triumphantly.

Ash looked smug at this thought and challenged Babidi to a battle. Babidi chuckled," Sure, why not? This would be transmitted worldwide to show what happens to those who come in our way."

And so it began:


	3. Don't Fail Pikachu

Last time, our friends had found Babidi and had decided to stop him. A surprise that stood waiting for them was that Majin Buu was a pokemon Kuribuu of immense power. So Ash decided to battle him with his team.

In a place floating in the sky, the green guy Babidi had demanded in the announcement stood watching the fight unfold, with astonishment written upon his face. Beside him, there were a green kid who was equally astounded and a human with well-developed body and spiky black hair. "Goku", said the green guy to the human, " You must go and save those three. The idiots think of challenging Buu themselves."

"Piccolo relax, I sense great amount of energies coming from them," said the green kid to the green man. " Relax? Even Vegeta's sacrifice could not hurt him. How do you expect three humans to have greater energy than Vegeta, let alone Buu himself," shouted Piccolo, angrily. "But Piccolo, Dende was not talking about the kids, he was talking about the creature on the boy's shoulder and the rest creatures they have kept hidden. One of them has energy equal to Buu and one of them has even greater energy. However, the only one who has a chance to win does not know how to use his energy," said Goku. "But Goku this means that they're still going to die. You must go and stop them," said Piccolo. "But Piccolo,

they shall defeat Majin Buu. Still, I'll go. I would love to get a closer view of the match."

Back on earth,

Ash shouted," Go Pikachu, use your thunderbolt attack". But the yellow bolt of lightning emitted by the yellow rodent's cheeks just bounced of the fat pink Buu.

"Well I suppose electric attacks are no use, time for Pikachu to show his speed. PIKACHU, QUICK ATTACK". But, like the electric attack, Pikachu also bounced back on colliding with Buu. Buu looked quite amused with these attacks that were not affecting him at all. Suddenly with an agility not expected by any of the three, Buu moved towards Pikachu and punched him in the face, which sent Pikachu flying. Even as Pikachu reached high in the sky, Buu appeared above him and slammed him down into the ground. While the others were watching Pikachu falling, Tracey saw a spiky-haired guy appear in the sky watching them intently.

As Pikachu hit the ground, Buu jumped down over his stomach forming a crater in the ground. Pikachu looked a bit dazed and quite injured but still ready to fight.

Pikachu it seemed willed to fight on his own. He turned to Ash and shook his head. Tracey supplemented Pikachu by saying," If you don't shout the orders, Buu will have no idea of what Pikachu is about to do." " I trust you Pikachu. You will handle it perfectly", shouted Ash.

Pikachu jumped to and fro, moving with such a great speed that he was appearing and disappearing. But even as he tried, all the trainers could see was that suddenly Buu shot out is hand and clutched Pikachu's tail out of thin air. He then started punching his face as a bag keeping him hanging by his tail. In the end he threw him back on the ground.

"Poor Pikachu", whispered Misty, with tears glazing upon her cheeks. Ash carried Pikachu back, his arms shaking with grief and rage. Pikachu had fainted and this made Ash full of revenge. " Now you will pay for hurting my friend. GO SNORLAX."

"But Ash, how will you wake up Snorlax, we don't have food with us", said Tracey. Snorlax appeared lying down, calmly asleep. But Buu, being eager to fight woke him up with his own magic. Ash began shouting orders for attack. Snorlax being a large sized, heavy pokemon could not be bounced back and hence his attacks proved to be effective upon Buu.

"So Dende," said Piccolo, impatiently, " is this the creature who can overpower Buu?" "No. It has just the energy to prevent its own destruction. Its energy is equal to that of Buu. This fight should be interesting", added Dende.

Can Snorlax stop Babidi and his powerful pokemon Kuribuu? Would Ash be capable enough to figure out their last hope? Who is this mysterious pokemon with a power greater than Buu? Find out in the next chapter.


End file.
